The howl of the night sky
by Justwordsxo
Summary: Winter is stuck in a cycle. She's bored of her life and she needs something new to save her from her antisocial life. And it does. When she meets someone at the supermarket things change. Allot. Based on Jacob from Twilight


The howl of the night sky.

**JUST A QUICK NOTE BEFORE YOU READ: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC I'VE WRITTEN AND I'M REALLY NOT SURE IF ITS ANY GOOD OR NOT. PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE MY ADVICE. HOPE YOU LIKE IT :)**

Chapter one: new day, same content

It was mid July and nothing had changed. I woke up, went to school, tried to survive the awkward social situations life threw at me and blocked out as much as I could. The only excitement I faced was when I was reading. You see I liked getting lost in other people's lives, because I don't like my own. I mainly like the romantic books. I don't like all the cringey cheesy stuff or anything, but just the idea of a perfect relationship. Having someone there that just understood you. Just seemed kind of nice. With all my exam work maybe it's a good thing I have a life like this, but I still couldn't help feeling lonely.

'Come on Winter. You can't stay in there all day.'

And that was my dad, bellowing at me through the door. I just couldn't be bothered to get up. Is it too much to ask for a lie in at the weekend? Of course it is. I had to do everything. Mum has gone to Italy for six months visiting her twin sister. I would be there too if it wasn't for my gcse's and everything. So while she's gone I have become her. While she's gone I have to do all the things dad is apparently incapable of doing. Great.

'ok, ok.' I say still not completely awake.

'we agreed you'd go shopping this morning right?'

No we never agreed. You told me I was going food shopping and when I tried to rebel you went on about how much you're struggling without mum. But of course its way to early to try and argue.

'Yeah I remember.' I say in a slightly sarcastic tone.

I got dressed and came out of my room. Dad was standing outside with a shopping list in his hand. His blonde hair dishevelled and his blue eyes tired and unwelcoming. He was under a lot of stress. He worked at a local bus station and they had to get rid of 50% of the work force. Dad could be one of them. I don't know quite how we'd cope if dad lost his job, I mean mum does have a job but it doesn't really pay much and I don't think it could support us all.

People always say how much I look like my dad, we have the same blue eyes and the same blonde hair and we both roughly like the same things. Only of course I'm a girl. So my blonde hair came down to about shoulder length and i often wore some eyeliner, if that's even relevant. I also wear girls clothes just in case you were wondering.

I set out to the store and it took me about 20 minutes to get there and i was walking because I can't drive yet. Living in Forks meant that everything was about 20 minutes away because the whole area consisted of forest and rain. Literally.

As i was walking to the store there was a guy walking in front of me. He had his shirt off and I couldn't help but notice how fit he was. And this is only from looking at his back. Nice black hair with a kind of native look about him. From what I could see he had a tattoo on his right arm but I can't see what it is. I suddenly realised how sad i was being, practically analyzing a complete stranger. I laughed at myself a little. His head shot round and he was looking at me. I quickly glanced at the floor.

Fool. Fool. Fool.

Well that was awkward. Some hot guy now thinks I'm a complete weirdo, ha but i guess I'm used to that.

Eventually I made it to the store. Scurrying around the place looking for the things on the lost was not fun, it was my first time at the store and I had no idea where anything was. I stood there for about 5 minutes just looking at the bread. Another example of my fool like behaviour right there.

'Need any help?' I heard a gentle voice ask.

As i looked round it was the guy with the hot back. And although he had put a shirt and a jacket but i could just tell he had a hot front aswell. I kind of froze. I mean I never really talk to guys, they just generally don't want to talk to me. I felt embarrassed and slightly panicked but I forced myself to not over analyse the situation like I always do and answered with a simple

'oh I'm just looking for Wonder white bread'

He pointed to the bread that was right next to him.

'you know brown bread is better for you.'

'hmm' I replied not quite knowing what to say. My mind had decided to stop working and had completely abandoned me to deal with this by myself. Shit.

'So you're from England?' the hot stranger asked, taking notice of my accent.

'Yeah I moved here about five years ago, originally to California but I've ended up in Forks somehow.'

'Well see you around then.. what's your name?'

'Winter'

'see you around Winter'

And off he went.

After I had finished shopping I went outside and surprise surprise it was raining. As it is most of the time in Forks. Struggling to carry my shopping bags in the, what I would class as, torrential rain I heard a beep behind me. I turned around and saw _the_ stranger in a grey car.

'Hey, want a ride?'


End file.
